


crackhead hours are all hours (DISCONTINUED)

by softkizzes



Series: IT [16]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), BEN IS BABY !!, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, REPEAT WITH ME, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, SO, This is modern day btw lol, Unless I accidentally mentioned him whoops, also richie is on the football team !, also stan is mean to richie but its f i n e, and maybe stan and bill?, bev and ben are so in love, for multiple ships, lowkey didnt know that was a tag but im not complainging, only cus i wanted eddie to wear his jacket, so are richie and eddie, stan is done with everyones shit, thats why i love him, they still bffs, theyre like 17 - 18, yee yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Bill: i dont mean to pick favorites butBill: ben is my favoriteRichie: im,, offended??Ben: its ok rich :)Ben: we still love you !Stan: who is “we”
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431349
Comments: 65
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short !! My phone sucks so this is all i could get but ill make the next chap longer :))
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy !

_**Ben**__added **Richie, Beverly, Eddie, Bill, Mike **and __**Stan**_ _to the chat. _

_**Ben** named the chat “**The Losers**”_

_Saturday, 12:45 P.M_

**Ben:** hi guys !!

**Ben: **i wanted to make a group chat so even when we arent hanging out were together ! :)

**Beverly: **ur so cute :’)

**Bill: **i dont mean to pick favorites but

**Bill: **ben is my favorite

**Richie:** im,, offended??

**Ben: **its ok rich :)

**Ben: **we still love you !

**Stan: **who is “we”

**Stan: **as far as i know richie is not loved by me

**Eddie: **i agree with stan

**Mike:** i dont like being mean at all but,, ben is definitely above richie on the favorite list

**Richie:** theres a list??

**Stan: **yeah and you’re at the bottom :)

**Richie: **im,, hurt

_Sunday, 1:54 A.M_

**Richie: **you ever crave water?

**Eddie: **what the fuc k

**Eddie:** its almost two am what are you ON

**Richie: **i dunno i just want some fucking water

**Eddie: **then go get some water rich

**Richie: **i am, goodnight baby ;)

**Eddie: **THAT IS THE WORST NICKNAME U HAVE EVER GAVE ME

_Sunday, 2:00 A.M_

**Stan: **why do you two have to be the annoying gay people ??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is also really bad ive had such a bad day so this is all i can do

**The Losers**

Friday, 4:56 P.M

**Beverly: **ITS FOOTBALL GAME TIME

**Beverly:** THAT MEANS WE GET TO SEE 1 (ONE) BOY >:)

**Richie: **zoinks thats me !

**Eddie: **if you say zoinks one more time i wont hesitate to strangle you

**The Losers**

Friday, 6:50 P.M

**Stan:** is it weird that richie is slightly okay at sports?

**Bill: **yes

**Richie: **no

**Richie: **im just naturally good at catching balls ;)

**Stan: **G O D i despise ur humour

**Richie:** ilyt

**_Mother_** _to **Lil’ E**_

Friday, 6:54

**Mother: **WERE U WEARING RICHIES FOOTBALL JACKET

_read 6:54_

**Mother:** Eddie doNT IGNORE UR MOM

** _Lil’ E _ ** _missed **Mother**’s call._

_6:55_

_**Lil’ E **missed **Mother**’s call._

_6:56_

**Lil’ E:** AHH FINE I WAS WEARING HIS JACKETT

**Mother:** EDDIE THATS SO CUTEEE

**Lil’ E: **AHH SHUT UP BEV

**Lil’ E: **WERE NOT EVEN DATING YET

**Mother: **YET??

_ **Bevvy ** _ _to **Trashmouth**_

_Friday, 6:57_

**Bevvy:** [screenshot.png]

**Trashmouth: **WAIT HE WAS WEARING MY JACKET??

**Trashmouth: **BEV IM ACTUALLY LOSING IT

**Bevvy: **I KNOWW

**Trashmouth: **THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW MwAH ILYSM 

**Bevvy: **YW BB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	3. Chapter 3

**The Losers**

_Saturday, 3:44 A.M_

**R****ichie: **would anyone else just smash santa

**Richie: **like hes one big ass dude. He could get it yknow

_read by all, 3:45 A.M_

**Richie:** guys please 

**Eddie: **richard

**Richie: **yes, edward

**Eddie:** it is

**Eddie: **t h r e e a.m

**Richie: **listen,,

**Richie: **sometimes a man needs to talk about fucking santa claus

**Eddie: **oh my g o d shut UPAAAA

**Bill: **sometimes i regret ever meeting any of you

**Bill: **except ben and mike

**Bill: **theyre baby

**Eddie: **but i can be baby

**Bill: **ur only baby when richie is flirting with u

**Bill: **cus then ur actually shy

_**Eddie **has left the chat_

**Richie: **wait what

_**doc man** to **b-bill**_

_Saturday, 3:49 A.M_

**doc man: **i hATEE U

**b-bill: **oops sorry

**doc man: **bruh

**b-bill: **seeing u say bruh gives me a weird feeling and i dont like it

**b-bill: **also some1 needed to say something about you two

**b-bill: **and i, the leader of the losers, decided i will before stan combusts and strangles both ur gay asses

**doc man: **leader of the loseRS CLUB MY ASS

**b-bill: **bröther we agreed on that when we were 9

**b-bill: **and it still stands :)

**The Losers**

_Saturday, 1:44 P.M_

_**Ben **added** Eddie **back to** ‘The Losers’**_

**Bev: **now that eddie is back

**Eddie:** i didnt consent

**Bev: **NOW THAT EDDIE IS BACK

**Bev: **can we talk about secret santa

**Eddie:** bill angered me so i dont want him

**Bev: **im

**Bev: **its secret santa

**Eddie: **take him out the bag

**Bill: **EDDIEHDHE

**Richie: **im trying to SLEEP

**Eddie: **its

**Eddie: **its 1 pm,,

**Stan: **it was better when he was asleep

**Mike: **guyss

**Mike: **lets chill and talk about secret santa, yeah?

**Ben: **yea let bev talk :))

**Bev: **i

**Bev: **i love u

**Richie: **yo thats straight

**Richie: **its illegal to be straight 

**Bev: **thats heterophobic 

**Richie:** ;)

**Bev: **anyway,, eddie doesnt get bill

**Eddie: **:)

**Bill: **why do u guys hate me

**Mike: **i think your pretty cool bill :)

**Bill: **thanks mikey :,)

**Richie: **HAH gay bitches

**Bill: **i can expose something rn

**Richie: **pls don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! Sorry i took so long to upload cus school but guess what!! Friday is my birthday !! :DD
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	4. Chapter 4

** The Losers **

_ Sunday, 10:34 A.M _

** Richie:  ** jeSUS these gc names are boring as F U CK

_ ** Richie  ** changed their name to ** God Himself ** _

_ ** Richie  ** changed ** Eddie’ ** **s** name to  ** Asscrack ** _

_ ** Richie  ** changed ** Beverly’s  ** name to  ** Thing 1 ** _

_ ** Richie  ** changed ** Ben’s  ** name to ** Thing 2 ** _

_ ** Richie  ** changed ** Mike’s  ** name to ** Mr. Cowboy ** _

_ ** Richie  ** changed ** Bill’s  ** name to ** Billiam ** _

_ ** Richie  ** changed ** Stan’s  ** name to  ** Staniel ** _

** Thing 2:  ** i preferred the names i put

** Billiam:  ** yikes

** Billiam:  ** when the only wholesome one hates u

** Asscrack:  ** WHATSGVDGH

** Asscrack:  ** I FUCKING

** Asscrack:  ** WHY IS MY NAME ASSCRACK

** God Himself:  ** because it rhymes with kaspbrak

** Asscrack:  ** i fucking hate u

** God Himself:  ** i love u too <3

** Thing 1:  ** are yall gonna bang yet

** Thing 1:  ** also why is my name thing 1

** God Himself:  ** because thing 1 and thing 2  were a couple and ben is thing 2

** Staniel:  ** RICHARD

** Staniel:  ** THING 1 AND THING 2 WERE NOT A COUPLE

** God Himself:  ** O H

** Billiam:  ** IM PISSING MYSELf

** Billiam:  ** YOU

** Billiam:  ** YOU THIUGHT THING 1 N THING 2 WERE TOGETHER??

** Mr. Cowboy:  ** arent u a straight A student

** God Himself:  ** I

** God Himself:  ** DR SUESS WAS NEVER MY STRONG POINT

** Asscrack:  ** ignoring richies stupidity

** Asscrack:  ** rich, ur name is incorrect

** God Himself:  ** nonsense

_ ** Asscrack  ** changed ** God Himself’s  ** name to **Bitchie** _

** Bitchie:  ** i disagree with this name

** The Losers **

_ Monday, 9:46 A.M _

** Bitchie:  ** why does no one know how to pronounce “tozier”

** Staniel:  ** what happened this time

** Thing 1:  ** IM CRYING

** Thing 1:  ** WE HAVE A SUB IN OUR CLASS

** Thing 1:  ** AND THE SUB FUCKING SaID “TO - Z - EYE - ER”

** Asscrack:  ** he deserved it

** Bitchie:  ** IT WAS HORRIBLE

** Bitchie:  ** and i had to correct him :(

** Thing 2:  ** i bet it wasnt as bad as you think

** Asscrack:  ** ATLEAST U DONT GET CALLED SPAGHETTI BY AN IDIOT

** Bitchie:  ** you love it baby ;)

** Asscrack:  ** I despise u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The losers club is so chaotic sometimes
> 
> Kudos? Comments? 
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	5. Chapter 5

** The Losers **

_ Thursday, 7:55 P.M _

** Bitchie:  ** EDDIE KASPBRAK IS A GOD AND NO ONE CAN CHANGE MY M I N D

** Thing 1:  ** we get it ur g ay

** Staniel:  ** What did he do??

** Billiam:  ** ;)

** Staniel:  ** Oh Jesus

** Asscrack:  ** BILL

** Bitchie:  ** HE CUSSED OUT HIS MOM HE IS GODS REINCARNATION

** Thing 1:  ** EDDIE !!!

** Mr. Cowboy:  ** eddie! thats so good! You show your mom whos boss! :))

** Billiam:  ** move out the way ben

** Billiam:  ** mike is new baby

** Thing 2:  ** cant we all be baby? :)

** Billiam:  ** i change my mind

** Billiam:  ** u both are so baby

_ ** Eds <3  ** to ** Ratman ** _

_ Thursday, 8:02 P.M _

** Eds <3:  ** i feel bad

** Ratman:  ** why? Whats wrong

** Eds <3:  ** i feel like i did something bad

** Eds <3:  ** maybe i should apologize to my mom

** Ratman:  ** no, Eds, im sorry but she is awful?? She thinks your sick and she makes u believe that you have a sickness. She makes you take pills that dont work

** Ratman:  ** she doesnt deserve an apology

** Eds <3:  ** you’re right

** Eds <3:  ** thanks rich

** Ratman:  ** no prob bob

_ **Lil’ E** to ** Mother ** _

_ 8:03 P.M _

** Lil’ E:  ** im gay

** Mother:  ** wbk

** Mother:  ** did richie remind u that ur gay?

** Lil’ E:  ** no comment

** Mother:  ** ouu :’) eddie thats so cute

** Lil’ E:  ** shuSH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouu this is so bad im so so rr y 
> 
> Kudos? Comments? 
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	6. Chapter 6

** The Losers **

_ Thursday, 5:09 P.M _

** _ Staniel  _ ** _ changed the group name to _ ** _ Richie is a fucking idiot _ **

** Asscrack:  ** wbk

** Bitchie:  ** wow

** Bitchie:  ** hate on the gay one k

** Staniel:  ** Richie.

** Staniel:  ** I don’t think you understand that the reason I’m calling you a fucking idiot.

** Staniel:  ** Its because you literally got a face mask to harden to your face.

** Thing 1:  ** he did WHAT NOW

** Thing 2:  ** oh rich :(

** Asscrack:  ** IM LOSING MY SHIT

** Mr. cowboy:  ** how does this happen

** Bitchie:  ** its still stuck and i might have to resort to 911

** Bitchie:  ** mike you seem smart

** Bitchie:  ** do u know how to get this off

** Mr. cowboy:  ** i live on a farm

** Mr. cowboy:  ** i dont use face masks sorry buddy

** Billiam:  ** r*ch*ie is now a dumbass confirmed

** Bitchie:  ** DID U JUST CENSOR MY NAME

** Billiam:  ** yes yes i did

** Eds <3  ** to ** Ratman **

_ Thursday, 5:15 P.M _

** Eds <3:  ** did u seriously get a face mask to harden on ur face

** Ratman:  ** maybe

** Eds <3:  ** holy fuck, u are so dumb

** Eds <3:  ** do u need me to come over?

** Ratman:  ** yes pls i cant go to practice like this

** Eds <3:  ** maybe i wont just so i can see u go to practice like that

** Ratman:  ** eds pl e ase

** Eds <3:  ** not my name

** Ratman:  ** 🥺🥺 pls

** Eds <3:  ** fine

** Ranchie  ** to ** Stanny **

_ Friday, 9:24 A.M _

** Ranchie:  ** stan my man

** Ranchie:  ** i need your help

** Stanny:  ** What did you do?

** Ranchie:  ** nothing >:(

** Ranchie:  ** its about eds

** Stanny:  ** Ready to admit you love him to me?

** Ranchie:  ** wait how did you know

** Stanny:  ** It’s pretty obvious.

** Ranchie:  ** FUCK

** Stanny:  ** Sorry.

** Ranchie:  ** were u just being nice :0

** Stanny:  ** Don’t tell anyone.

** Stanny:  ** Anyway, what do you need?

** Ranchie:  ** do you think i should write a note

** Stanny:  ** Like a love note?

** Ranchie:  ** yee

** Stanny:  ** I don’t take Eddie as a love note kind of guy.

** Stanny:  ** Since you seem fucking incapable of being romantic, I will help.

** Stanny:  ** Take him somewhere nice.

** Ranchie:  ** gotcha

** Stanny:  ** If you take him to a McDonalds you will get killed from both me and him.

** Ranchie:  ** i wont

** Ranchie:  ** thanks stan ily <3

** Stanny:  ** You’re welcome, Rich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stozier friendship in the end cus i would kill for platonic stozier uwu
> 
> Also were getting somewhere with reddie uwu
> 
> (Also, spoiler alert: richie totally wrote the note still and eddie fucking loved it)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	7. Chapter 7

** Ratman to Eds <3 **

_ Saturday, 8:50 P.M _

** Ratman:  ** eddie

** Ratman:  ** eddie

** Ratman:  ** eddie

** Ratman:  ** eddio spaghettio

** Eds <3:  ** omh what

** Ratman:  ** i have a proposal

** Eds <3:  ** what

** Ratman:  ** will you, my good sir, let me drive you somewhere

** Eds <3:  ** depends

** Eds <3:  ** is the place germ free?

** Ratman:  ** 100 precent germ free

** Eds <3:  ** well

** Eds <3:  ** if you dont fucking crash your car

** Eds <3:  ** then yes

** Ratman: ** :D okok i will be in at ur house in like 20 min so make sure ms k is passed out or maybe i will have to delay our meeting to bang her asleep ;)

** Eds <3:  ** holy fuck ur disgusting

** Ratman:  ** <3

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ 8:55 P.M _

_ ** Thing 1  ** changed their name to ** Marsh potatos ** _

_ ** Thing 1  ** changed ** Thing 2’s  ** name to  ** Benny :) ** _

** Bitchie:  ** question

** Marsh potatos:  ** yes ?

** Bitchie: ** can some1 teach me how to drive

** Asscrack:  ** oh my

** Asscrack:  ** GOD

** Billiam: ahh yikes rich **

** Billiam:  ** why u gotta do that to urself man :(

** Billiam:  ** i was rooting for u

** Benny :):  ** i know how to drive

** Staniel:  ** Don’t teach him.

** Benny :):  ** why?

** Staniel:  ** He knows how to he’s just being dumb

** Bitchie:  ** gu ys

** Lil’ E to Mother **

_ Sunday, 12:34 A.M _

** Lil’ E:  ** mom

** Mother:  ** yes son?

** Lil’ E:  ** i may cry

** Mother:  ** what happened

** Lil’ E:  ** nothing bad but

** Lil’ E:  ** richie gave me a note tonight and he told me to read it when he wasnt with me but i decided to read it cus hes asleep and im

** Mother:  ** WHAT DOES IT SAY

** Mother:  ** ED D I E

** Lil’ E:  ** _ (pictureofnote) _

** Mother:  ** oh mY GO D

** Mother:  ** ive been waiting for this day  🥺

** Mother:  ** go get ur mans

** Lil’ E:  ** okay mom :’)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in like 2 min max so give me a break
> 
> Also i feel the need to say what the note says so it says:
> 
> “Dear spaghetti man,
> 
> Hi so im not really good at writing notes or anything but i need to tell you something really important.
> 
> So basically i love you
> 
> And if your reading this thinking “oh maybe its just as a friend” your wrong.
> 
> Like extremely wrong.
> 
> I love you more than a friend
> 
> Jesus this is so cringy but its true i really love you
> 
> I guess this is then end of the note because i really dont know what im doing at this point so i hope future me decided to man up and give it to you and you’re actually reading this. Also before you give me shit in the morning, I know this is horrible but give me a break I’ve literally been in love with u since we were thirteen so
> 
> Oh yeah i forgot to add that
> 
> Welp its too late now. Bye, eds <3
> 
> Love, richie”
> 
> Also i feel the need to say that on the front of the note it has a heart and richie scribbled it in with red like really badly (like 4 yr old scribbling bad)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda switched it up so some is chat and some is real life :))

** Lil’ E to Mother **

_ Sunday, 10:08 A.M _

**Lil’ E:** im gonna do it

-

Eddie clicks off his phone, looking up so he could stare at himself in the mirror, placing his phone on the counter .

“Okay,” He opens his mirror, grabbing the note from where he hid it, “You can do this, Eds.”

He closes the mirror, hearing his phone buzz three times, signaling Bev was probably losing her shit.

Eddie opens the door, peeking in before he goes into his room.

Richie looks up, a comic in hand, “Hey, you’ve been in the bathroom for twenty minutes, were you constipat—“

“Oh, Jesus,” Eddie groans, “shut up before you say anything gross.”

Richie grins and his eyes go down Eddie’s body until they land on the note, which Eddie is holding on to with a death grip.

Richie’s smile falters as he looks back up into Eddie’s eyes, “You- you read the—“

Eddie nods, swallowing hard.

“Oh, fuck,” Richie swears, dropping the comic on Eddie’s bed, “I thought you were gonna read it when I was gone! Now this shit is awkward as fuck.”

The silence is too loud in the room and Eddie looks at the note in his hand and he looks at the terribly colored in heart, “Richie.”

“Before you say anything, I know you don’t feel anything towards me, I just,” Richie pauses, “I just needed to get it out.”

Eddie looks up, “You think I’m gonna reject you?”

“What?” Richie shifts in the bed, “I mean, yeah?”

“You’re such a fucking dumbass,” Eddie mumbles and he hears Richie going to snap back but Eddie is quicker as he crosses the room, climbing up on the bed and he grabs Richie by the face, pressing their lips together.

He feels Richie gasp into the kiss before he kisses back.

Its not the best kiss, since Eddie has never kissed anyone before but its good enough for him, especially when he feels Richie smile into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eddie. 

The have to break apart, sadly, so they can breathe.

“So, does this mean you love me too?” Richie whispers.

“No,” Eddie replies, “It means I just kissed you for no reason,” he then adds after a bit, “of course you fucking idiot.”

Richie grins, big and wide and it makes Eddie melt in Richie’s arms and they kiss again.

Again and again and again and its the best Eddie has ever felt in a while.

He has to break apart though to say something, “We cant— we cant let my mom find out, okay?”

Richie nods, knowing how Eddie’s mom is, “Can I tell the losers?”

“Yes, just don’t make a scene.”

-

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Sunday, 10:50 A.M _

** Bitchie:  ** GUESS WHO HAS A BOYFRIEND BITCHES

** Asscrack:  ** I TOLD U TO NOT MAKE A SCENE

**Marsh potatoes:** OH MY GODDD

** Marsh potatoes:  ** YOU FINALLY DID IT AHH

** Benny :):  ** :D congrats !! You guys deserve it !

** Mr. cowboy:  ** congrats guys!!

** Staniel:  ** Finally

** Billiam:  ** if one of u tells me richie asked eddie out i wont believe it

** Asscrack:  ** i dont even know who did it

** Asscrack: ** im just happy we are together now

** Bitchie:  ** aw :,) ily

** Marsh potatoes: ** im rlly happy for u guys but pls no flirting in the gc some of us are still lonely :’)

** Billiam:  ** what about ben ms marsh ;)

** Marsh potatoes:  ** what about stan mr denbrough :)

**Staniel:** What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re welcome ;)) 
> 
> Now its time to work on benverly or stenbrough maybe ;) or some others idk man
> 
> Anyway now ull have to sit through reddie being cute bfs because i love them
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will i ever write ben as non baby? The answer is no
> 
> Also I genuinely dont know how to write mike sorryhdhdbfbfb

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Monday, 5:50 A.M _

**Bitchie:** if you take a shit at 11:59 pm on new years

**Bitchie:** and it hits 12 am

**Bitchie:** does that mean u have been shitting for an entire year?

**Staniel:** It’s too early for this shit.

**Asscrack:** not even two days into dating and im already thinking of breaking up with you

**Bitchie:** what its a serious question

**Marsh potatoes:** I say yes rich

**Bitchie:** omg thank u for replying ily

**Marsh potatoes:** <3

**Mr. cowboy:** i just wanna sleep

**Mr. cowboy:** thats all i ask

**Billiam:** youre friends with us that will never happen

**Benny :):** sorry mikey :(

**Mr. cowboy:** its fine now cus ben makes everything better

**Marsh potatoes:** ben u r such a cutie  🥺🥺

**Benny :):** :))

**Bitchie:** eds my love i may leave u for ben

**Asscrack:** i wouldnt blame u tbh

**Benny :):** ily all <3

** Bevvy to Trashmouth **

_ Monday, 6:00 A.M _

**Bevvy:** *PUNCHES AIR* HES SO CUTE

**Trashmouth:** yall straights are on sumn

**Trashmouth:** but ur talking about ben right cus if ur not  😳

**Bevvy:** can u teach me how to get a bf

**Trashmouth:** beverly your coming to me for help?

**Trashmouth:** im flattered

** Bevvy:  ** 😘

**Bevvy:** how did u get with eddie

**Trashmouth:** bruh i dont even know

**Bevvy:** you

**Bevvy:** you dont kNOW?? HDHDB RICHIE

**Bevvy:** ITS BEEN A DAY

**Trashmouth:** SHHUTHHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one understands how much i love benverly 🥺🥺
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	10. Chapter 10

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Thursday, 7:13 P.M _

**Bitchie:** 2020

**Bitchie:** i hope kanye ends up becoming president and replaces the orange man

**Asscrack:** kanye said 2024 dumbass

**Bitchie:** bruh

**Billiam:** when did this gc turn into politics

**Marsh potatoes:** its fine no one supports trump here

**Asscrack:** my mom does

**Bitchie:** ofc she does

**Staniel:** Can we instead talk about how

**Staniel:** 2020 already sucks

**Bitchie:** sucks pp ;)

**Staniel:** Im quitting this group chat I swear

**Benny :):** i dont think its that bad so far

**Mr. cowboy:** me neither but who knows

**Mr. cowboy:** we live in derry so

**Bitchie:** DERRY SUCKS

**Bitchie:** when we graduate we should all move into an apartment

**Marsh potatoes:** noah fence but like

**Marsh potatoes:** i would rather not hear u guys smash

**Asscrack:** OHMYGOd

**Staniel:** I second that

**Billiam:** ^

**Mr. cowboy:** ^

**Benny :):** ^

**Marsh potatoes:** thanks for siding with me guys mwah

**Bitchie:** yall are mean

**Billiam:** yall

**Marsh potatoes:** yall

**Mr. cowboy:** im the most country out of all of you and i dont even say yall 

**Asscrack:** yall

**Bitchie:** eds u too :(

**Asscrack:** yes

**Marsh potatoes:** such a power couple

**Billiam:** HH

**Billiam:** i forgot u gays were dating

**Staniel:** How do you just forget that

**Billiam:** listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a good new year and i hope 2020 will be better than 2019 :))
> 
> Also im workin on the relationships ;)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	11. Chapter 11

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Friday, 2:24 A.M _

**Bitchie:** you think i could pull off a dress?

**Marsh potatoes:** yes absolutely

**Staniel:** Jesus Christ

**Bitchie:** omg bevvy will u buy me a dress for prom?

**Marsh potatoes:** yES i will and it will be a big puffy dress and u will look amazing

**Marsh potatoes:** eddie will cry

**Asscrack:** i will 

**Asscrack:** but not out of happiness

**Bitchie:** but baby :(

**Bitchie:** i could be the beauty and u could be the beast <3

**Billiam:** eddie be like: woof

**Asscrack:** oh my god sTOP

**Mr. cowboy:** one hour

**Mr. cowboy:** one hour of sleep is all i ask

**Bitchie:** oops we woke mom up

**Mr. cowboy:** mom,,???

**Billiam:** mikey is now mommy

_ **Bitchie** changed **Mr. cowboy’s** name to **Mother goose** _

**Mother goose:** i feel blessed to be the mom friend

_ 5:44 P.M _

**Bitchie:** do u ever just cry

**Billiam:** yikes just @ me next time

**Marsh potatoes:** big mood

**Benny :):** why are u crying rich?

**Billiam:** baby ben strikes again

**Billiam:** wait that rhymed 

**Billiam:** maybe i am destined to be an author

**Asscrack:** hes watching the titanic

**Staniel:** I have a confession to make

**Staniel:** I’ve never watched the Titanic 

**Bitchie:** STAN

**Marsh potatoes:** were making u watch the titanic 

**Staniel:** Woohoo i am so excited 

**Billiam:** hes not excited 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc that mike is the mom friend
> 
> Also will they ever let him sleep? Probably not
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	12. Chapter 12

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Saturday, 2:55 P.M _

**Bitchie:** i may get sued

**Billiam:** hence the group chat name.

**Staniel:** What did you do this time?

**Asscrack:** YEAH RICHARD WHAT DID YOU DO

**Marsh potatoes:** he pulled out the first name,,

**Mother goose:** i feel like i shouldnt be here if eddie is pulling out the first name

**Bitchie:** listen it wasnt on purpose

**Asscrack:** what do YOU MEAN

**Billiam:** bruhhh just say it

**Bitchie:** i may have cussed out eddies mom

**Marsh potatoes:** lol she prolly deserved it

**Billiam:** ^

**Asscrack:** but shes my MOMM

**Bitchie:** i meannnn she did deserve it 

**Bitchie:** right stan?

**Staniel:** No comment.

**Benny :):** eddie not to be mean but she does deserve it

**Bitchie:** YES BEN AGREES WITTH ME SO I DID THE RIGHT THING

_ **Asscrack** left the chat _

** Ratman  ** to ** Eds <3 **

_ Saturday, 3:02 P.M _

**Ratman:** eds

** Ratman:  ** eds

** Ratman:  ** eddieee

** Ratman:  ** im sorry :((((

** Ratman:  ** i can repay ur mom its ok ;)

** Eds <3:  ** jesus christ ur so gross

** Ratman:  ** you love me <3

_ Read, 3:03 P.M  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall be giving me compliments,, bruh shutup,, dont make me pull the L word on you guys 🥺🥺
> 
> (Also sorry this is so short hh)
> 
> Kudos? Comments? 
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS sorry i pulled an eddie for a month but im back with these bitches

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Friday, 12:00 A.M _

**Bitchie:** do any of you think i could be a comedian

**Staniel:** Do you want me to be honest?

**Asscrack:** no comment

**Billiam:** yikes even ur bf 

**Benny :):** yes i do !

**Mother goose:** ^

**Marsh potatoes:** as your wife, richie, i believe you can

**Bitchie:** thank you beverly im making you my plus one on the red carpet 

**Marsh potatoes:** <3

**Mother goose:** as the mom, i request to be there too

**Bitchie:** of course mother :)

**Bitchie:** and my sweet eddie spaghetti can be personally invited to my suite ;)

**Billiam:** bold of u to think ull get a suite

**Asscrack:** bold of him to think he can still call me eddie spaghetti

**Bitchie:** but eds, your the spaghetti to my meatballs ;)

**Asscrack:** were breaking up

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_Friday, 2:55 P.M_

**Bitchie: **WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME THE BEE MOVIE WAS MADE IN 2007

**Staniel: **What?

**Mother goose: **wait what did you say richie

**Marsh potatoes: **EXCUSE ME

**Staniel: **Why do you all have one brain cell?

**Asscrack:** ^

**Bitchie:** stan this is an emotional experience 

**Benny :): **what is going on?

**Bitchie: **something that will go down in history

**Billiam: **why did i not know this either??????

**Staniel: **Oh my God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hc that ben is the best character
> 
> Oop wait thats canon 😳
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	14. Chapter 14

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Monday, 4:20 P.M _

**Bitchie:** guys HOLD THE PHONE

**Staniel:** What?

**Bitchie:** its 4:20

**Bitchie:** BLAZE IT lol xd

**Asscrack:** every day i wake up and i wonder why im dating u

**Bitchie:** luh u 2  😘

_ Monday, 4:23 _

**Marsh potatoes:** did i miss 4:20 :((

**Bitchie:** im afraid to say, yes

**Billiam:** its ok bev i missed it too

**Staniel:** I wish I missed it.

**Bitchie:** stan my man, no need to be such a grandma

**Staniel:** Oh my God.

** Benny Boy to Rich :) **

_ Monday, 4:24 P.M _

**Benny Boy:** hey rich?

**Rich :):** yes my good man?

**Benny Boy:** i need advice

**Rich :):** im here to serve <:)

**Benny Boy:** you’re best friends with beverly right?

**Rich :):** yes sir, i am 😌🤙🏻

**Benny Boy:** well i wanted to do something with her and i was wondering if you could help

**Rich :):** ben! if i know what ur thinking, u better use protection

**Benny Boy:** oh geez

**Benny Boy:** no, no not that

**Benny Boy:** i was gonna take her to the movies and i was wondering what her favorite genre was?

**Rich :):** ben hanscom, the romantic

**Rich :):** hmm well, she likes to watch horror movies 

**Rich :):** but she does like those sappy love stories 

**Rich :):** so its one of those two

**Rich :):** but if u do pick horror, dont do anything with clowns obviously

**Benny Boy:** right

**Benny Boy:** thank you rich :)

**Rich :):** you’re welcome, my good sir, and do treat the madame with kindness 

**Benny Boy:** ill do my best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, ben is GOING FOR IT
> 
> cheer for ben :))
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	15. Chapter 15

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Saturday, 5:20 P.M _

**Bitchie:** 5:20 blaze it lol

**Staniel:** I don’t think that’s a thing.

**Bitchie:** bet

**Marsh potatoes:** 5:20 blaze it

**Bitchie:** see bev agrees with me

**Staniel:** I hate this group chat.

**Staniel:** I can only stand two people in this chat and no, Richie, one of them isn’t you.

**Bitchie:** dont be like that <3

**Billiam:** who are the people

**Staniel:** Ben and Mike

**Mother goose:** really

**Mother goose:** thank you stan :)

**Benny :):** i feel blessed :))

**Asscrack:** bruh aight what about me

**Staniel:** You’re a close third

**Asscrack**: stan u werent even my favorite anyway

**Bitchie:** omg is it me?

**Asscrack:** no

**Staniel:** I gave you third Eddie, considering Richie is at the bottom of the list thats pretty high

**Asscrack:** true true

**Bitchie:** y'all be homophobic

**Asscrack:** there are only 2 straight people in this gc idk what the hell u on about

**Bitchie:** aight u got a point

**Bitchie:** but y u gotta bully me

**Benny :):** i dont 

**Bitchie:** and thats why ben is best boy

**Marsh potatoes**: I AGREE <3

**Benny :):** thank u <3

**Bitchie:** gross straight people

**Marsh potatoes**: ur officially not my brides maid now

**Bitchie:** omg wait i apologize

**Marsh potatoes:** nope bill is now my brides maid

**Billiam:** wait i wasnt before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry i havent been updating :(( ive been rlly busy lately but ill try to get more chapters up :)
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	16. Chapter 16

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Sunday, 10:49 A.M _

**Bitchie:** its corona time

**Billiam:** dont say that, eddies mom will hear and put him on house arrest 

**Asscrack:** bold of yall to think im not already on house arrest

**Bitchie:** does this mean i wont get to see ur pretty face anymore :((

**Billiam:** imagine being single :(

**Benny :):** its okay bill, half the people in this gc are single

**Bitchie:** not for long lol wink wink bevvy

** Marsh potatoes:  ** what

** Bitchie:  ** what

**Mother goose:** guys i live on a farm will i get the corona

**Bitchie:** just dont like touch ur sheep

**Mother goose:** but- ok

**Bitchie:** take my advice

**Asscrack:** DONT take his advice, for ur own safety mikey

**Mother goose:** but he has straight a’s

**Staniel:** Surprisingly. 

**Bitchie:** damn yall mean

**Marsh potatoes:** lol ‘yall’

** Ratman to Eds <3 **

_ Sunday, 11:00 A.M _

**Ratman:** hey, is ur mom like doing anything to u? Like spoon feeding u medicine or anything?

**Ratman:** also i feel like we need to talk abt the name u put for me

**Eds <3:** no, she isnt yet. Probably wont be too long until she does and no, im not changing ur name

**Ratman:** ur so mean to me >:(( but if she does do anything just call me, ok? I will sneak into your room

**Eds <3:** what if u have the corona tho

**Ratman:** then you’ll get it and have to be quarantined with me lol

**Eds <3:** yea no thanks

**Eds <3:** also never say lol to me ever again

**Ratman:** lol

**Eds <3:** i hate u

**Ratman:** no u dont <3

**Eds <3:** debatable 

_ **Eds <3** changed  _ **Ratman** _ ’s name to  _ **richard**

_ 11:10 A.M _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH i promised myself id update more but then my school blessed me with online school >:((
> 
> Also, remember to be safe n wash ur hands !! 
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	17. Chapter 17

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Tuesday, 4:54 P.M _

**Asscrack:** tfw ur mom just made u down a thing of childs medicine 😔✌🏻

**Bitchie:** i told u to call me :(((

**Staniel:** You’re not even a child?

**Billiam:** ur mom is a whole bruh moment

**Marsh potatoes:** ^^

**Mother goose:** make her down it show dominance

**Bitchie:** i agree with mike

**Benny :):** not the best idea guys

**Bitchie:** i dunno benjamin, eds needs to show dominance

**Benny :):** still dont think thats a good idea

**Asscrack:** guys im not shoving childs medicine down my moms throat

**Bitchie:** ill shove something else down her throat ;)

_ Asscrack has left the chat. _

**Billiam:** SHDFBNBFJ

**Staniel:** Jesus, Richie.

_ Benny :) added Asscrack to the chat _

** Asscrack:  ** why must u do this to me ben

** Mother goose: ** because we love u

** Bitchie:  ** i mean

** Bitchie:  ** u kinda fell for it

** Mother goose:  ** ^^

** Billiam:  ** ^^

** Marsh potatoes:  ** ^^

** Benny :):  ** ^^

** Staniel:  ** ^^^^

** Asscrack:  ** even stan n ben??

** Asscrack:  ** im starting to feel like richie rn

** Marsh potatoes:  ** yikes rich, he kinda roasted u back doe

** Bitchie:  ** n here i thot u guys loved me  😔😔

** Staniel:  ** You did?

** Billiam:  ** damn stan-

** Bitchie:  ** y do i always get bullied

** Benny :):  ** bcus we love u

** Billiam:  ** lol

** Bitchie:  ** i am not ascending  😡😡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie do be gettin bullied doe 😳
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	18. Chapter 18

** Richie is a fucking idiot **

_ Friday, 7:54 P.M _

** Bitchie:  ** guys

** Bitchie:  ** guys i just watched a lady shove coffee up her ass

** Bitchie:  ** im crying n shaking rn

** Asscrack:  ** you WHAT??

** Billiam:  ** thats some crazy shit

** Billiam:  ** i would believe it tho

** Staniel:  ** I don’t.

** Staniel:  ** Richie, are you sure being quarantined isn’t getting to your head?

** Bitchie:  ** guys i swear

** Bitchie:  ** i swear i saw it

** Marsh potatoes:  ** like outside???

** Bitchie:  ** no on my strange addiction

** Mother goose:  ** that kinda makes me feel better knowing you didnt like look out ur window and saw it

** Benny :):  ** guys

** Benny :):  ** guys i rlly dont know anything positive to say abt this

** Billiam:  ** when the coffee ass lady even affects ben

** Mother goose:  ** never say that

** Bitchie:  ** i like the name coffee ass lady

_ **Bitchie** changed their name to **Coffee ass lady** _

** Coffee ass lady:  ** i feel like a changed man

** Asscrack:  ** im breaking up with u

** Billiam:  ** be honest

** Billiam:  ** is it the coffee or is it the ass part

** Asscrack:  ** ITS ALL OF IT-

** Staniel:  ** Guys, I’m usually not affected by your guys’ jokes.

** Staniel:  ** But I will cry if I see that name again.

** Billiam:  ** AHDBHFB STAN-

** Asscrack:  ** me too stan

** Coffee ass lady:  ** why doe

** Coffee ass lady:  ** you dont like coffee ass lady?

** Mother goose:  ** if i see that name again i may cry with stan

** Benny :):  ** ^^

** Marsh potatoes:  ** omg wait

_ **Marsh potatoes** changed their name to **Coffee ass man** _

** Coffee ass man:  ** im the husband

** Coffee ass lady:  ** omg ily bev

** Coffee ass man:  ** im always here for my coffee wifey  🥰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate to admit that this is a real thing that has happened in my life
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	19. Chapter 19

**Richie is a fucking idiot**

_Monday, 7:33 P.M_

**Coffee ass lady: **lols hi guys

**Staniel: **He's back.

**Coffee ass man: **rich we thot u died

**Coffee ass man: **eddie was shaking n crying over u 

**Asscrack: **dont spread lies abt me bev 

**Asscrack: **i thought i could trust u

**Benny :): **richies back !!

**Coffee ass lady: **atleast ben is happy to see me

**Billiam: **oh hey

**Billiam: **wtf happened

**Coffee ass lady: **may have dropped my phone in water

**Asscrack: **dumbass

**Staniel: **^^

**Benny :): **oh no :(

**Mother goose: **did u get it fixed?

**Coffee ass lady: **yeah no my mom isnt paying for that

**Coffee ass lady: **im just using my old phone

**Staniel: **Why did you drop it in water in the first place?

**Coffee ass lady: **dont ask

**Asscrack: **hes just dumb

**Billiam: **its ok richie

**Billiam: **ive done that too

**Coffee ass lady: **u have?

**Billiam: **no

**Billiam: **sorry just didnt want u to feel too bad abt it

**Coffee ass lady: **appreciate it billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i died for like a yr my phone broke 😔 feels bad 
> 
> anyway
> 
> kudos? comments?
> 
> i appreciate each and every one of them 💕


	20. end

hiii xoxo

so yeah i haven't uploaded this in like,,, a while

sorry bout that

anyway, im discontinuing this fic, as i dont have any, ig u would say like, dedication?

i dont really enjoy writing this fic anymore

i hope you enjoyed it while it lasted tho and i probably will write more in the future.

thank you for all the love and support. i really appreciate it.

welp, this is goodbye (for now)

i lov u :] <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💞


End file.
